


Celebration

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-09
Updated: 2009-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: It's a happy day for Blair





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> The little comment below is from the original ASR3 posting and indicates the purpose of this wee thing - namely to celebrate the first anniversary of ASR3 which is now here, of course.
> 
> **Author's notes:** I despaired of having anything for the ASR3 anniversary, but then this popped into my head.

There was a reason that Blair had been chair-dancing, aside from normal, natural exuberance. And then, when that big, grumpy _gorgeous_ cop had stepped into Blair's basement office – oh, that had been real cause for celebration, even if Blair suspected that he had bruises on his back, and had found that the underarm seam of his shirt was ripped. Nothing could dull the incredible joy of discovery, and hell, it wasn't as if Blair would have any trouble recalling the date. He caressed the cover of Burton's book and grinned like a maniac. 

"Happy Birthday to me, man," he crooned.


End file.
